White Chocolate
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: Elizabeth wakes up early Valentines Day to prepare her gift for the Sins. What happens when the chocolate doesn't come out right? And where does the bad chocolate keep going? Rated K to be safe! Fluffy and spicy ;).


Happy Valentines Day, everyone! For those of you who dislike the holiday or treat it like a normal day, that's absolutely fine! Why not kick back and open a cold one while eating some chocolate and reading some FanFics? This is one of the many that I am making for today, so be sure to check out the other ones! This one is for my most recent pairing (ElizabethXMeliodas) and kind of plays off _**Markings**_. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Fluff and a little spice ;)!

* * *

 **White Chocolate**

"No, this isn't right either..." Elizabeth sighed disappointingly as she threw away the fourth batch of chocolate. She had been up since midnight attempting to make the perfect treat for the Sins, especially Meliodas. No matter how she carefully she measured the ingredients, it always ended up tasting the opposite of how it should. "What exactly am I doing wrong?" she murmured, studying the recipe for the umpteenth time. "I don't understand why this is so difficult..." Closing the book with a snap, she leaned against the bar, her eyes on the floor. This was her first holiday with the Sins and she wanted it to be as perfect as she could make it. She shook her head as the thought of asking Ban for assistance crossed her mind; this was **her** gift and she was going to make it without any of their help. "Alright, let's try again but with more sugar."

Meliodas was awake the second that the bed creaked. He cracked open an eye as Elizabeth slipped from the bed and disappeared though the door. What could she possibly be doing at this hour? After a few minutes and with a quick flex of his muscles, he easily broke free of Hawk's bindings and slipped out the door. The light in the kitchen was on and the faint smell of burnt chocolate was wafting up the stairs. Was she...cooking? He peered around the corner and found a sight that nearly set his blood on fire. Her platinum blonde hair had traces of sugar, there were little droplets of what he assumed to be chocolate covering her fingers as she licked them clean, and she was wearing a short frilly low-cut apron that was the same color as her visible eye. In a sense: she looked delicious. He fell back as the demon inside him purred, coaxing him to rush over to the girl and bend her over the bar counter. Forcing his feet to move, he slowly made his way back up the stairs and into the room they shared, fighting with his darkness every step of the way.

She spun around at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, her movements stalling. Had she been found out?! Her heart felt like it was going to explode as she waited for someone to appear around the corner. When no one stepped out from the shadows, she hesitantly stepped over the trap door to peer up the staircase. It was empty. "Maybe it was just my imagination..." she sighed, moving back to the stove.

The smell of burnt chocolate stirred the bandit from his dreams of the Fairy Forest. "What is that smell?" he groaned, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. He blinked as a flash of platinum appeared above him. What the hell was she doing up? He lifted the little trapdoor enough for him to spot her feet near the oven and gawked at the source of the smell: a mountain sized pile of chocolate! _Waste not want not!_ , he thought, quickly snatching handfuls of the brown candy and bringing it below with him. The first bite was very bitter, almost making him pucker; too much cocoa. The second bite was way too gritty; not enough milk. He raised an eyebrow as the next bite of chocolate nearly fell apart in his hands; not enough of everything. As he made his way through the mountain, he noticed that what the previous bite was lacking the bite following had made up for. They were steadily getting better, and the last bite he came to was nearly perfect. The princess wasn't half bad! He noticed something though as he bit into her most recent batch: this chocolate needed a little something. Smiling, he grasped one of the special milk-based liquors that he had bought while in one of the shops during their last visit to a town and placed it next to where the mountain of chocolate used to be. "Dark chocolate doesn't suite you, princess," he yawned, falling back into his cot as his eyes drifted shut. "Try that..."

Her eyes scanned the bar, swearing that she thought she had heard something, but found it empty. She knelt to pull out another bag of sugar when she spotted a strange bottle of liquor near where she had been placing the failed batches. "I've never seen this before," she murmured, picking it up and opening it. "It looks a lot like milk, but it smells sweeter." She poured a little into a saucer and tasted it, her eyes lighting up. "It's good! I'll try substituting the milk with this!"

The smell of warm milk woke King from his dreams of his time with Helbram. It was a comforting smell, but as he floated down the stairs the smell became tinted with that of- "Alcohol?" He came to a stop just short of the bottom step. "What is the princess doing at this hour with alcohol? I didn't know she drank." His eyes found the small hill of discarted batches and deftly snatched a bite. It wasn't bad, but it was overpowered by the strange alcohol that she was cooking with and it had a similar texture to sand. Was she using granulated sugar? He raised his hand, opening a cupboard that was on the opposite end of the bar counter, and a bag of powdered sugar floated down to the bar, coming to a stop near the cookbook that she had been using. He floated back up the stairs, a smile on his boyish face.

"I don't understand!" she groaned despairingly as she pulled another bad batch from the oven. "I'm positive that I measured everything perfectly, so why is this happening?" A tear formed in her eye as she opened the cookbook once more. Her movements stalled as she noticed the bag of sugar next to it. "Powdered sugar?" Her eyes glanced down at the recipe. "Oh, no, I was using regular table sugar! No wonder those batches were so bad." A determined look entered her eye. "Okay! Time to get started!"

Diane peeked out of her room as faint humming came from the stairs. "Is that Elizabeth?" She blinked in surprise as she spotted Gowther and Merlin standing at the top of the stairs. "What are you two doing?" The Goat Sin ignored her, but the Boar Sin sent her a knowing smile as she explained that Elizabeth was attempting to make chocolate. "That's so sweet of her," the giantess sighed, her own lips lifting into a smile. When Merlin stated that the princess was having troubles with chocolate, Diane pointed out that there were different kinds of chocolate. "Maybe she should try a different recipe." Merlin winked as a cookbook appeared in her hands then it disappeared. "You always were a sneaky one..." Diane waved, closing the door and returning to her bed.

"The texture is better, but it's still not good enough," Elizabeth sighed, placing another batch on the growing pile. "Maybe it's not me, but the recipe." She blinked in surprise as she turned back to the book, lifting it to reveal another cookbook. Had she grabbed two? Shifting one to the side, she glanced through it, coming to a stop on a recipe that called for a chocolate she remembered fondly. She hadn't had it in a while, but it was her absolute favorite! "Let's try this one."

...

Meliodas cracked an eye as the bed sunk slightly a few hours after he had finally gotten his darkness under control, his senses filling with the scent of vanilla. What kind of chocolate called for vanilla? He peeked at her and nearly groaned as his eyes fell upon her sleeping form. There was a strange white substance in the corner of her mouth and coating her fingers, the same substance was clinging to a few strands of her platinum hair and causing them to stick to her face. The demon within him raised its head, purring as the moonlight revealed more of the substance on her neck. He tensed as her hands rose and cupped his face, her thumbs rubbing his cheeks as he visible eye met his.

"Sir Meliodas, I'm sorry if I worried you," she said, smiling. "I was making a surprise for all of you, but it looks like you about to get a sneak preview."

"Elizabeth," he strained, his control slipping. "What are you-" His words were cut off by her soft lips moving against his own. They were as soft as they were that night, but they were sweeter. His tongue brushed against the white substance in the corner of her mouth, earning a moan from the princess, and hummed in delight at sweetness he found there. Her body trembled as he deepened the kiss, his hands rising to cradle her head as he slanted his lips more over hers. This sweetness suited her and it was clouding his senses while at the same time causing his blood to boil. He shifted so that he was underneath her, one of his hands lowering to the small of her back as she hummed into the kiss. He blinked in surprise as she pulled away slightly, then smiled as he noticed that her chest was heaving. "What was that for, princess?"

Her cheeks dusted with pink as she shyly rested her hands against his chest. "Happy Valentines Day, Sir Meliodas."

"Are you saying that you are my gift?" he asked, his eyebrows raising. Please don't let this be a dream...

She shook her head. "No, your gift is downstairs, but it has to-" Her hands smacked over her mouth. She couldn't believe that she nearly spoiled the surprise!

"I see you had fun making white chocolate," he smiled, taking one of her hands and licking her fingers clean. "I have to say, the stuff you can buy in stores can't compare yours, princess." His demon rolled its eyes, baring it fangs and filling his head with images of him eating the white sweet off her naked form. "W-why don't you go take a bath? I'm sure you would feel better once you got all that stuff off your body. I drew it for you not too long ago," He had originally planned on using it himself, but figured that she deserved it more that he did. "So you better hurry up before it gets cold." His cheeks dusted with red as she leaned forward, capturing his lips with her own and leading a brief but heated kiss before she slid from his chest and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him and demon to groan in pent up protest. She was a devilish princess...

* * *

What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments! ;)


End file.
